1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target for X-ray generation (which will be referred to hereinafter as an X-ray generation target) and a production method thereof, and an X-ray generator with the X-ray generation target.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known X-ray generation target provided with a substrate, and a target portion buried in the substrate (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-028845). In the X-ray generation target described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-028845, a single columnar metal wire of tungsten or molybdenum is buried in the substrate comprised of a light element such as beryllium or carbon.